The Center's research program will continue to emphasize reproductive and neurobiology. However, other strong programs will focus on metabolic and immune diseases. Research in the Division of Reproductive Biology and Behavior will explore the mechanisms that control ovulation, responses of reproductive tissues to steroid hormones, sperm motility, immunologic responses involving the reproductive system, parturition, and reproductive behavior. Scientists in the Division of Metabolic and Immune Diseases will continue to investigate factors that affect atherosclerosis, including dietary elements that appear to prevent the development of the disease and even cause its regression. Other studies will proceed on the spontaneous diabetes that occurs in Celebes apes, factors that regulate cholesterol metabolism, role of prostaglandins in atherosclerosis, and biochemical bases of immune reactions. In addition to the above, the Center's staff will continue to seek ways to improve the care and breeding of nonhuman primates.